Becoming Monsters
by HollisterHoney101
Summary: The Capitol is more powerful. The rebellion was the last straw. The Hunger Games have begun. *Closed*. District 2 girls reaping up!
1. Tribute Forum

The Hunger Games have begun.

It's deadly, I know. But please submit your tribute to the first ever Hunger Games! It will be awesome.

Name:

Age:

District:

District Token:

Gender:

Appearence:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Family:

Friends:

History:

Reaping Outfit (Put link if possible.):

Reaped\Volunteered:

If volunteer, why:

If reaped, reactions:

Interview Quote:

Interview Angle:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of choice:

Strategy for Games:

Alliance?:

Romance:

Will they kill?:

**Please use detail! Remember, I can kill your tribute.**

**XHoney**


	2. Tributes

Yay! We can start the story! Yay!

**District 1**

G: Jewlee Lutz

B: Mylar Mickenen

**District 2**

G: Lilith Everwood

B: Garet Telsa

**District 3**

G: Charlyn Thorn

B: Allister Walnut

**District 4**

G: Avalon Honeysuckle

B: Alberio Honeysuckle

**District 5**

G: Wren Clearwater

B: Slander Patterson

**District 6**

G: Candance Flame

B: Brandon Medoin

**District 7**

G: Serri Simmer

B: Jadon Hart

**District 8**

G: Fiona Beaut

B: Nicholai 'Nick' Birch

**District 9**

G: Elsa Van Marden

B: Theron Hawke

**District 10**

G: Rebecca 'Reba' Morgan

B: Gavin Atlasia(I could put him in this district right?)

**District 11**

G: Honey Dew

B: Nate Morgue

**District 12**

G: Iris Lovewing

B: Ryan Arcuz

** Yay! I will start typing tomorrow. I have homework to do now. So please stay tuned! The reapings will begin shortly.**

**xHoney **


	3. Becoming Monsters

_ The Games Have Begun._

President Larkspur went to the head of the table. He leaned down to the person sitting there, and it seemed he was telling him something.

The man didn't seem to like what he was saying, and he kept arguing.

Without anyone knowing President Larkspur pulled a gun out of his pocket.

He smiles to himself, and through out the building you can hear a loud BANG!

The man was dead, and the President liked it like that.

"Are you scared of me now?" He questions the others in the room.

They all quickly nod, and they all seem a bit more nervous.

"Exactly." The President snickers. "This us how we keep the districts in line."

No one says a word, but after thinking about the idea...

They love it.

And in that very room,

The Hunger Games were born.

Why, you ask?

The citizens of Panem have started a rebellion, and we ended it. They became monsters.

And it's time for revenge. 


	4. D1, Heart Breaker

**A Drop of Honey:** Well everyone, here is the first reaping! I have not yet decided if I should do 1-6 reapings 7-12 train rides. Though, I think I will.(Sorry for some of the language in this chapter.)To the person who made Jewlee: I added some things to her life. But I think it helps show her character.

**xHoney**

**Jewlee Lutz 16: Heart Breaker.**

The sound of the phone lulls me out of a deep sleep. I really hope it's not another one of my ex-boyfriends. Maybe it's Breeze! I would love that. He's my current boyfriend, and he's a year older then me.

"Jewlee!" My mother calls from the kitchen downstairs. "A boy named Markson is on the phone, and he would _love_to talk to you!"

Seriously. When will that guy get over me. He is just another guy I dated. He had the worst taste in his mouth. Whenever I would kiss him, I would taste something like moldy cheese. That's why I dumped him after four days. Then I got to see the look on his face when I told him my decision. It was priceless.

That is my favorite part about dating a guy. Seeing his face when I break his heart.

"Tell him, that I'm over him and met someone hotter!"

"Uh...Ok."

I twirl my platinum blonde hair around my finger, as I walk to the bathroom.

What should I wear today? That doesn't matter right now though since I'm in the bathroom.

The light shining reflects in my big bright sapphire eyes. It takes me a while to get adjusted to the bright lights.

My sister, Mauve, comes running down the hallway from her bedroom.

"Mom!" she shouts,"What should I wear for the reaping!"

Oh yeah. The first ever reapings. Some kids name gets drawn out if bowl.

Though there's some perks.

Like volunteering.

My mom and dad love the idea of the Hunger Games. They know I plan on volunteering. Not for the reason they think though.

They think its to be the first ever victor. They are completely wrong.

The real reason; Mauve.

My parents love Mauve, and gush over her each chance they get. I'm not jealous of her looks. I mean come on! The girl is twenty, and she hasn't got the slightest curve forming yet!

I'm not really jealous at all. I have everything. A boyfriend a week, looks, talent. A more then average person of District 1 you could say. She probably hates me because I lost my virginity before her.

I'd rather not talk about that...

Mauve trained in the training center to be a rebel. She was the one who kept District 1 from being destroyed. Everyone loves her now. She even gets to go with the tributes, and help them or something. I think they call her a mentor. Well whatever they do call her, she will help me in the games. That means starting today, I need to stay on her good side.

I make my way to the kitchen to where Mauve is still wondering my moms opinion on her outfit.

My lucious pink lips form a sweet smile, and I tap Mauve on the shoulder.

Her head turns quickly. "What." She say coldly.

"I think you should wear the sea green top and white skirt."

"What does your opinion mater bitch."

A faint laugh comes from my mom. My eyes dart to where she is standing, and I give her an "ice princes" look.

I walk to the phone sitting on top of the kitchen counter. Moving my fingers quickly; I dial Breezes number.

Usually I would use my cell phone. But I got that taken away after I needed an abortion... Never mind that.

"Hello?" I hear Breeze's sexy voice on the other line.

"Hey baby." I giggle.

"Oh, hey Jewlee. One sec." I hear distant shouting then, "Sorry my mom was yelling at my sister."

"It's fine. But can you get to the reaping like 5 or 6 minutes early? Oh and remember to eat a couple of mints before you leave your house."

Breeze knows I am going to volunteer, and I need a little makeout time before I get into the arena. Then after I volunteer people can say goodbye. That's when I tell him it's over.

I can't wait to see the look on his face.

Oh my God! I'm not dressed! How the heck am I supposed to get ready in time!

I picked out my outfit yesterday. So that choosing part shouldn't take long.

My ice blue strapless mini dress lays right where I left it yesterday.

I slip it over my lightly tanned skin, and adjust it to make it more showy.

When I look in the mirror I see my results. The dress falls to an inch or two above my knees. You can see about an inch of my cleavage. I can already see Breeze drooling.

Mauve walks in, and it takes all my willpower not to scream at her.

"Woah Jewles! Pull up the dress."

"Jealous?"

"You wish."

"And I don't need to."

Mauve decided on the outfit I suggested. Most likely I won't get any credit.

"I'm just saying, every guy except whatever boyfriend you have now, is going to think you're a slut." She turns on her heels and walks out my door.

I can hear my mom and dad gushing over how beautiful she looks. They always gush over everything she does. It can get annoying.

They don't "gush" over my accomplishments. Like almost dating every dateable guy in the district.

Now, what shoes should I wear?

I find a really cute pair of silver boots that come up to my thighs.

I don't do anything to my hair. It looks good right after I brush it.

"Now I should do some preparing." I smile. Five minutes of make-out time.

I rinse my mouth with mouth wash, then spit it into the sink. I plop some breath mints in my mouth, and wait until the dissolve.

Fresh breath?

I think so.

From the bathroom I can hear my mom "gushing" over Mauve's speech she wrote for the reaping.

"Thank you for honoring me with the pleasure of being the mentor this year. Hopefully I won't have to be the mentor next year, because a tribute from the district will win!" Then I Mauve say, "Then I quiet the applause..."

Well that is a crappy speech. No offense to Mauve. Well hopefully a lot of offense, but when you use "Hopefully." And "Will win." You don't sound to confident.

"Jewlee! We need to get to the reapings!"

_Finally._

I bring my mouth away from Breeze's. We have been making out for about 8 minutes. I seriously hope my fresh breath isn't going away as he leans back in. He rubs his hands along the back of my dress.

_I'm so glad I didn't wear a bra._

"Time for the reapings to start!" A peppy lady with light blue skin and purple hair announces.

Our newly found Mayor, comes to the front of the stage. "This is the story of the history of Panem."

I tune out the mayor, and look all the girls with me in the 16's section. Some of them were apparently talking to me.

The weird skinned colored lady comes to the stage with Mauve.

Then Mauve reads her stupid speech, and I'm th only one who doesn't clap.

Then the lady with the blue skin starts talking again. "My tame is Trixie! I will be escorting the two _lovely_ tributes into the Capitol. So I shall be known by as the _escort._ So! It is time to draw a ladies name! Remember girls, you can volunteer. No guy volunteers for girl tributes." She walks over to the table holding to clear glass balls. Filled with names.

No girl should feel worried right now. After all I'm goig to volunteer.

"Korina May-"

"I volunteer!"

Everyone looks a me surprised. My mom and dad cheer, "Yeah! Go Jewlee!" which is a bit odd, but right now is the best moment of my life. There is only one Lutz family member on everyones mind.

And that just so happens, to be me.

"Well what's your name young lady!" Trixie squeaks as I walk to the stage.

"I am Jewlee Lutz."

"We I bet my buttons, Mauve Lutz here is you sister!"

"That's correct." I'm sure I sound annoyed.

"Now time to see are lucky male tribute!" Trixie walks to the glass ball filled with the boys names. " Mylar Mickenen!"

A boy from the 16's section walked to the stage.

"Alright District 1! Let's give it up for Jewlee and Mylar."

Everyone in the audience claps. Except a young women I'm guessing is Mylar's mother. Her depressed face sends a shiver up my spine.

The mayor comes forth once again, and states he will now read the Treaty of Treason.

The mayor reads with a dull and expressionless voice. It takes him half an hour to finish reading. Then Trixie comes forth once again.

"Shake hands." she whispers.

We do so and the anthem of Panem plays.

Then we are whisked off to say our goodbyes in the Justice Building. Where I can finally break Breeze's heart.

**Tell me what you think! (Review!) Please? :D xHoney**


	5. D2, Attention Seaker

** A Drop of Honey:** District One boy is a bloodbath so he doesn't get a reaping. (I made him.) So we are moving on to the d2 girl! To the maker of Lilith: The link for her reaping outfit didn't work. So I had to make one up. Sorry :(

** xHoney**

**Lilith Everwood 17: Attention Seaker**

_Bam!_ Is the sound my 19 year old brother Felix makes, as he punches the girl in the mouth. "When you stole my sisters favorite doll, it was a big mistake." He laughs.

The girls jaw looks crooked. I love making her life a living hell. Why? She stole my favorite doll when I was 5. That doll meant a _ lot_ to me.

The girl starts to cry and tries to stand, but Felix just pushes her back down.

"Please let me go." She whimpers.

Felix turns to me, and I nod my head. This was enough for the day.

We leave the girl in pain, and walk back home.

When we walk in the house, Freya is spinning around in a pink frilly dress. Gross.

Freya always gets all the attention. Even from my dad, who brags about how I can do anything.

"What do you think?" Freya questions me and Felix. She walks over wide eyed, and puppy dog faced. I roll my eyes and walk away. The reaping starts in an hour. Might as well get ready.

Since my district is rich, we got to train as rebels. So I'm a little trained for these "Games." I remember what my dad told me last night, "Since you can do anything Lilith, you will be the first victor of the Hunger Games."

But when Freya heard, she ran over and sat on my daddy's lap. "I want to end the Hunger Games before they start." She said with her puppy dog face. Most likely trying to make me jealous of what she can do.

Yeah, being cute. That makes me sooooo jealous. Because 17 year old girls don't want to look hot, they want to look cute. Note my sarcasm.

When I'm in my room, I look at my reflection. I _ always _ have to look good.

"Lilith Marie Everwood! Come over here this instant!"

Oh crap. What did I do this time?

When I got to where my mom was shouting from, I saw what I did wrong.

The girl who stole my doll was standing by the door.

"She has a broken jaw, and can barley speak."

"How horrible. How did it happen?" I say with no emotion what so ever.

"Yu." The girl says.

"Huh?"

"She's trying to say _ you_ Lilith."

"Oh. Well I'm not the one who punched her. It was Felix."

"You kids need to stop! You have almost been sent to jail twice. And now you beat up this poor little girl. This is bad for your fathers image. He is the mayor of District Two!"

"I hold a grudge. For a _long_ time." I say then turn on my heels and walk away.

OoOoOoOo

When we get to the town square, I wish I would of picked a different outfit. This ruffley blue dress is very uncomfortable. The only reason I wore it is because, I thought it brought out the mischievous glint in my dark blue eyes.

"Go stand in the 17's section." My mom whispers to me. "Wait! Lilith, please. Just one question. What did that poor girl ever do to you!"

"I don't want to talk about it mother."

"Lilith, please-."

"I _ don't_ want to talk about it! You'd think I'm foolish!"

After that she just stares at me, and I walk away.

My friends are already in the clustered group of 17 year olds. The only thing that separates them, is the rope between the boys and the girls. I have many friends, despite my bitchyness to others. My best friends though, are Caleb and Lyla.

"Lilly!" I hear Freya call from behind me. She's knows I hate that nickname. "Goodluck!" She calls in a baby voice. Listeners from afar "Awwww." at her pretend sweetness.

I run over to her, pick her up and kiss her on the cheek. That draws the attention to me. Good, that's what I _need._

When I put her back, I go back to my friends. Caleb stands in the middle telling jokes. When I get over there, I push him out of the way, and say excitedly "I'm volunteering!"

"Wow, your so brave, Lilith. Your so going to win." Lyla says while pushing people out of her way.

"Yeah, I know."

A sparkly pink lady runs onto the stage. She steps onto the podium and taps the microphone. "The mayor will start now." She announces.

My dad goes to the podium, and tells us the long, boring story of Panem's history. Out of boredom, I twirl my light wavy blonde hair that goes just past my shoulders.

"Pst, Lilith." Caleb whispers into my ear.

"Please don't volunteer I-."

"Well everyone! That was a very, very interesting story!" The peppy lady with the pink sparkly skin says. "We are going to pick a girls name now. By the way, I am Lollie, you escort this year!"

I turn to Caleb and shrug. "Sorry cant hear you, the escorts talking."

"Oooh! I'm so excited!" Lollie squeaks. She covers her eyes with one hand, and reaches into the girls glass reaping ball with the other.

"Freya Everwood!"

_ Ha! This is 10 million times better then I'd bought it be!_

"Any volunteers?" Lollie questions as Freya heads to the stage. My dad looks like he's about to cry, and I can already hear my mom balling.

"I volunteer!" I shout and run up to he wooden stage.

"Lilith, why?" Freya says, while looking at ne with her big eyes.

"Maybe mom will hink I did something right saving her little baby. Though you are 15."

Freya walks off the stage, and Lollie motions for me to come by her. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Don't call me sweetie." I say through clenched teeth. "My name is Lilith Everwood."

"Aw, cute! That was your sister right?"

"I wish it wasn't."

"Oh...k? Let's draw a boys name!" She reaches her hand in quickly. "Ma-."

"I VOLUNTEER!" a tall, muscular 18 year old shouts. Oh great. He looks like he's going to gut me alive.

"Whats you name sir?" Lollie squeaks.

"I am Garet Telsa. And I will win the Hunger Games."

Oh crap.

My dad reads the Treaty of Treason, and the anthem plays. Me and Garet are forced to shake hands, and we get escorted to the Justice Building. Where I can hopefully have no visitors. ** Review Please :D**

**xHoney **


End file.
